Mitch Grassi
|hometown = Hershey, Pennsylvania Allentown, Pennsylvania Cedar Park, Texas Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania San Antonio, Texas |vocaltype = Tenor/Countertenor |vocalrange = E2-F6 |instrumentsPlayed = Piano |height = 5"10 (177.8 cm) |eyecolor = Brown |haircolor = Brown (formerly) Bald (formerly) Blonde (formerly) Pink (formerly) Purple (formerly) Dark Brown (currently) |imagewidth = 240 |instruments = Piano DJ Spin Table }}Mitchell Coby Michael "Mitch" Grassi (born July 24, 1992) is an American singer-songwriter and YouTuber. He is one of the lead singers of the A Cappella vocal band Pentatonix and the chart topping pop duo with Scott Hoying called SUPERFRUIT. The YouTube channel for Pentatonix (PTXofficial) has over 14 million subscribers and 2 billion views, and it continues to rise. He also has a YouTube channel together with Scott Hoying called Superfruit, which has surpassed 2 million subscribers, and continues to grow. Grassi, along with the rest of the members of Pentatonix and their producer Ben Bram, are 3x Grammy winners as of February 12th, 2017, for their "Daft Punk" medley and cover of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" under "Best Arrangement, Instrumental or A Cappella", and have just won third Grammy for their cover of "Jolene" featuring Dolly Parton under the "Best Country Duo/Group Performance" category. Pentatonix also made a cameo in the 2015 movie "Pitch Perfect 2." Tattoos and Appearance Mitch is 5ft. 10in. (177.8 cm), and is slender. He has tan skin with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Mitch has various tattoos: Chest - deadmau5 logo, collarbone written on his collarbone, "Janet" in center of chest Left arm - a cicada, "girls are from venus" quote, Aphex Twin logo, a crystal, "Bad Girl" above cicada, banner/ribbon, and PTX Europe Tour 2016, Struwwelpeter, blocky wave (above elbow) Right arm - Spongebob Squarepants, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Gary The Snail, Mr. Krabs, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Patrick Star, Plankton, Flying Dutchman and Jiji Cat (Kiki's Delivery Service) Others - susuwatari (sootball) on side of right hand, skull on middle finger on left hand, safety pin on left outer wrist (beneath crystals), three bats on his left hand, an eye on back of neck, "!!" on middle finger on right hand, "piss" on inside of lip Personal Life Grassi was born in Arlington, TX. He met Scott Hoying at the age of 10 at a “CATS” production of "Charlie And The Chocolate Factory" (Mitch played Mike Tevee, while Scott played Charlie). He attended Martin High School with Scott Hoying and Kirstin Maldonado, who he met at age 8. In high school, Grassi, Hoying, and Maldonaldo started their own vocal group called "The Trio". Grassi, who is a veteran of many vocal and talent competitions, took first place at the Teen Talent Follies for his rendition of Scott Alan’s “Kiss the Air.” He was a high school senior during the taping of the Sing-Off and missed graduation day due to the audition times. He did not end up going to college, but if he did, he would have gone to the same college as Scott, University Of Southern California. He is openly gay and uses he/him and she/her pronouns. Artistry Mitch Grassi's voice spans 6 octaves and 1 tone, from A1 to B7. Dubbed by Shawn Stockman from Boyz 2 Men as "the prettiest voice I've ever heard in my life,". He is a tenor. Influences: Grassi's music tastes skew highly towards underground club and electronic music. He is also honing his skills in music production and DJ-ing, and has described himself as a "total music nerd." SUPERFRUIT In August 2013, Grassi and Hoying formed a vlogging channel called "SUPERFRUIT", where the began by releasing videos every Tuesday. They later began to release videos every Friday in late June 2017. The channel surpassed 1 million subscribers during the week of Christmas 2014, and continues to grow. They have collaborated with many famous personalities such as Tyler Oakley, Grace Helbig, Tori Kelly, Miranda Sings, Todrick Hall, Mamrie Hart, Maisie Williams, and Victoria Justice. To date, three of their many musical covers on the channel ("Evolution of Miley Cyrus", "Frozen Medley feat. Kirstie Maldonado", and "Beyonce") have garned more than 15, 14 and 14 million views respectively. On Wednesday, 12th October, 2016, Scott and Mitch teased an original song, "Bad 4 Us" which was released on the 18th of that month. As of Jan 10, 2017 "Bad 4 Us" has 1.4 million views on YouTube. On Tuesday, 15th November, 2016, Scott and Mitch released another original song, "Sweet Life" with no teasers, hints or warnings whatsoever. As of January 10, 2017, "Sweet Life" has 400,000+ views on YouTube. Music with SUP3RFRUIT On June 30, 2017, the duo released their debut album, Future Friends - Part One. Tracks #"Imaginary Parties" #"Bad 4 Us" #"Worth It (Perfect)" #"Vacation" #"Sexy Ladies" #"Heartthrob# #"Future Friends" On September 15, 2017, the duo released a second album, "Future Friends - Part Two", as well as a full length album combining parts one and two. Tracks #"How You Feeling" #"Hurry Up!" #"Deny U" #"Goodbye From Lonely" #"GUY.exe" #"Fantasy (ft. Amber Liu)" #"Keep Me Coming" The full length album had two bonus tracks, "Everything (ft. Inara George)" and "Future Friends (Brian Robert Jones Choir Remix)". Social media Twitter: @mitchgrassi Instagram: @mitchgrassi Personal YouTube channel YouTube: Superfruit (with Scott Hoying) Mitch doesn't have a fanpage on Facebook. Gallery Mitch Grassi.jpg Mitchandscott.jpg Mitchyes.jpg Mitch00.jpg Mitch4.jpg Mitch_and_wyatt.jpg|Mitch and his cat, Wyatt th.jpeg th-4.jpeg th-5.jpeg|Mitch in Urinetown, the musical Mitch_signature.jpg Category:Members Category:Pentatonix